Team FEAR
by Arkan Rannos
Summary: This is the story of a Faunus boy and his time at Beacon Academy. He will meet both new and familiar faces, as he and his team try to take down a ruthless moon-worshiping anti-Faunus cult. This story will not alter any of the events or characters of the show, and will take place at the same time, but in the background.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Announcement: This is my first fanfic, so any comments, concerns, criticisms that anyone may have are more than welcome. As for Arkan's appearance, he has longish (not quite shoulder length) dark orange hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin, and brownish antlers. His normal attire consists of a green short-sleeved hoodie, with a black long-sleeved t-shirt under that. He has a shiny black chest plate, similar to Jaune's, as well as shiny black shinguards. He wear black cargo pants, and brown fingerless gloves. **_

_** Also, I apologize, the first few chapters may be a little jumpy/choppy, as they will be a quick rundown of his experiences before Beacon. End Announcement.)**_

Arkan looked out of the airship window, and surveyed the city. Vale was a shining jewel in the world, and he was proud to call it his home. He looked over at the holo-display, on which a news story was being shown. There was a mug shot of a man in a white coat, and hat, with red hair brushed over one eye. The newscaster was saying, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The image changed to that of a female newscaster, with a photo of Faunus protesters carrying signs superimposed behind her. The photo then changed to the logo of the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist group. "Thank you, Cyril," Lisa said. "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the Ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

"Idiots!" Arkan muttered to himself as the reporter spoke. "You're giving the rest of us a bad rep!" For Arkan Rannos was not human. He himself was a Faunus. He had small antlers that protruded from his burnt orange hair.

Arkan's mother also had had antlers, or so they told him. He didn't remember her very much. She was a huntress, and had disappeared on a mission when Arkan was very young. His human father raised him on his own as best he could. His father was an accountant for the Schnee Dust Company, and so they lived in Vale's commercial district. He always told his son that he took after his mother, and since the Schnee Dust Company still had a great deal of ill will toward the Faunus, it was decided that Arkan follow in his mother's footsteps.

He was to become a huntsman. So Arkan was enrolled in Signal Academy when he was eleven years old. He remembered his first day there, so long ago it seemed. Arkan, a boy of eleven was flown out on an airship, to the island Patch, off the west coast of Vale. As he stepped off that airship, he felt cold, and a little homesick. But he was also exited to start his training. As he was walking toward the gate of the school, which looked somewhat like a large mansion, someone shoved him. Arkan tumbled to the ground, his backpack flying off. He turned around to see who had pushed him, and he saw a human boy, with a large frame and dark hair.

"Get out of my way, animal!" the boy grunted. "What's the matter?" he said as tears began to well up in the young Faunus' eyes. "You gonna cry? Run home to Mommy?" Then the boy laughed at him. His laugh sounded like the bark of a sick dog.

Arkan pulled himself to his feet. "My mother is dead," he said, trying to sound stoic. But his voice broke, and he just seemed more pathetic. The boy laughed again, and walked off.

As Arkan dusted my clothes off, his face still wet with tears, he heard a soothing voice say, "What is the matter, child? Have you been injured?" Arkan turned to see who this newcomer was. It was the professor who had been on the airship with the new students, who was only now disembarking.

"I'm f-fine, sir," the Faunus stammered. "I just tripped."

"I saw what happened. There is no need to lie," the teacher said calmly. "My name is professor Qrow. If you ever have problems with bullying again, do not hesitate to see me. Do you understand?"

Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Arkan said, calming down. "I will." And with that, he entered the school.

Arkan had many classes to attended, and he loved every one of them. History, Grimm studies, and the others were all interesting to him, but weapon design, which was taught by Professor Qrow, was his favorite. Arkan did find himself lacking friends, though, because many humans, like the dark-haired boy, didn't feel that Faunus were their equals.


	2. Weaponcrafting

So Arkan's years at Signal Academy passed, until in his fourth year, he made an important step in his training: the forging of his very own weapon. One day, after Professor Qrow's class, as Arkan was just about to leave, Qrow pulled him aside.

"Arkan, my lad," he said, "You are acing my class. I have never seen anyone with your level of intuition when it comes to weapon crafting; except of course, my young niece Ruby."

Ruby was a year younger than Arkan. The Professor had spoken to him many times of her skill and intelligence. Arkan had seen her a couple times in the school's halls, and she didn't look like she was anything but a normal, thirteen-year-old girl. But Arkan trusted Qrow, so he didn't question it.

"So I have a proposition for you," Qrow continued. "How would you like to begin construction on your weapon?'

Arkan's brown eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. "But sir, I'm not supposed to actually craft a weapon until next year! I haven't completed all the requirements! I-"

"What if I were to move you up a level in my course? My fifth year students are about to begin the process. If you choose to move up now, you would be right on time." Qrow smiled, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "So my boy, what do you say?"

Arkan smiled back, and answered gleefully, "I would love to! Thank you so much professor! I won't let you down!" And with that he ran out of the lecture hall, barely able to contain his joy. The next day, he reported to weapon design level five.

He spent the next several weeks feverishly tinkering and sketching, trying to find the perfect design for his "Grimmbreaker." That was what he would name it. The problem was finding out what "it" should be. He wanted to find a balance between extravagant and classic, while also being extremely functional. After many hours brainstorming, Arkan finally made a design he liked. Grimmbreaker would be "Grimmbreakers". It would be a pair of swords, which had small hand cannons built into the bottom of the hilt. If needed, the sword could also connect at the bottoms, creating a double-bladed longsword.

Arkan stood back and beheld his work, wiping sweat from his brow. "It's perfect," he whispered.

"And it suits you, Arkan." Qrow said as he walked up to him. "It just needs to be painted, dyed and tempered, and then you will be done."

"Yep, I was about to go do that." Arkan said. With that he walked off to complete his task.

When he was completed, Grimmbreakers were a sight to behold. The hilts were black, with green highlights near the handle of the hand cannons, while the blades were ever so slightly tinted green. The cross guard was also green, with a yellow circle in the center. Arkan was proud of his creation, and couldn't wait to test it out.

Once the class completed their weapons, they were assigned sparring partners in combat training. Arkan was paired with a beautiful blonde fifth year by the name of Yang Xiao Long. She was the daughter of another teacher, Taiyang Xiao Long, and she was also Ruby's sister. Yang was extremely energetic and upbeat, and she was also sympathetic to the Faunus. She wouldn't make fun of his antlers, and he was grateful for that. Yang and Arkan got along pretty well. Except when they were sparring.

On the first day of combat, several days later, Arkan and Yang walked into the sparring hall. It was a large round room, which was set up almost like a small indoor stadium. The presiding teacher, Mr. Winchester, began the lesson. Yang and Arkan were up first.

"Remember children, we don't want to harm anyone. If your opponent yields, or their Aura breaks, the match will be over," Mr. Winchester puffed. He blew a whistle, starting the match.

Arkan circled Yang warily, waiting for her to strike the first blow. Her weapon, Ember Celica, was unlike anything he had ever seen. They were a yellow pair of gauntlets, which had built-in shotguns/flare guns. Yang lunged, leading with her right hand, while Ember Celica fired a round. Arkan just barely managed to sidestep and avoid her strike. He promptly sliced at her back with his left hand, only for her to spin around and grab him by the wrist. She threw him across the arena, knocking one of his Grimmbreakers to the side. Arkan paused, remembering his training. He ran towards Yang, and fired the cannon on the sword's hilt, propelling him foreward. He sliced upwards, and Yang barely avoided her face being hit. But Arkan did slice several strands of her hair off.

Yang stared at Arkan, then at her hair slowly falling to the ground. She looked at Arkan again, but her eyes were no longer their usual lavender. They were a deep red, and her long blonde hair almost seemed to be on fire.

"YOU. DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE HAIR!" she screamed, with her face the picture of abject rage.

She came at Arkan hard and fast, blows coming from every direction. Arkan barely managed to evade her attacks, back flipping and dodging as best he could. He dove towards the ground, and grabbed the sword that he had dropped earlier. He connected the two Grimmbreakers, trying to use the double-ended nature of the combined weapons to defend himself faster. And he tried to parry her attacks, combating flying fists with spinning blades. But eventually, being a year older and considerably stronger than him, Yang broke through his defense, and an uppercut sent him flying.

The teacher blew his whistle and ended the match. Arkan was panting, exhausted. Yang seemed dazed and a little confused, her eyes slowly returning to their original color. Arkan pulled himself to his feet, and looked at her.

"Congratulations are in order, Miss Xiao Long!" the short, portly teacher announced. "I do believe you just discovered your Semblance! This is wonderful! It seems to be a form of energy absorption, triggered by rage. How fascinating! And as for you young Mister Rannos, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did against it!"

Yang seemed to come back to herself then, and rushed over to Arkan to help him up. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I just got so angry, I couldn't control myself! Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be alright," Arkan said, wincing as he tried to walk, pain shooting through his left leg. "Yeah, I'll be okay. That was pretty awesome though, Yang! If that really is your Semblance, I feel almost bad for the Grimm! You'll destroy them."

"Ha-ha, thanks! Are you sure you're okay, though? You're limping a little," Yang said, looking at Arkan worriedly.

I'll be fine, Yang," Arkan assured her. "And anyway, I'm sure that once I discover my Semblance, I'll be able to kick your ass," he said wryly, smiling at her.

"Heh, you wish," Yang laughed, and helped him to the infirmary.


	3. New Friends

_** (Announcement: So I haven't posted a chapter in a looong time. I've been busy with schoolwork lately, and haven't had the time. This one is slightly longer, and hopefully better, than my last two. Hope you enjoy)**_

Yang and Arkan hung out a lot after that. They worked together in classes, helping each other through the portions they found difficult. One day they walked into the cafeteria together. The cafeteria was a large rectangular room with a set of carved wooden doors at one end. The bulk of the room consisted of long rows of tables, and there was a kitchen at the far end where students could purchase meals. Yang led Arkan to the third table from the door on the left. "Hey, Arkan, I want you to meet some people," she said as they approached the table. One boy at the table was intently reading a book entitled "A History of the Grimm". Another boy was scratching his head while his eyes darted around the room. There was also a rather short girl sitting there, who was currently munching on a burger. Yang pointed to each of the students sitting there. "This is Wave Bolang, Xiaoshizi Shanmi, and Senlin Tengben."

" 'Sup?" Wave said. Xiaoshizi nodded at Arkan, and Senlin smiled at him. "So, what's your name?" Wave asked, looking inquisitevly at Arkan.

"My name is Arkan Rannos," he replied, looking at each of them. Wave was thin boy, with dark blue hair. He put down his book to talk. Xiaoshizi was a huge mountain of a boy, who was currently wearing a full suit of iron plate armor. Senlin intrigued him. She was clearly a Faunus, but she seemed to be a hybrid. The short brunette had a monkey's tail, yet she also had a mouse's ears.

She saw him looking at her, and she glared at him. "What's wrong? My eyes are right here bub." This took him aback, and he spluttered, trying to apologize. This caused her to burst out laughing, doubling over. "Wow, this is great! Yang, where did you find this guy?", she wheezed, looking at Yang. Arkan was thoroughly confused. "Don't worry about it, Arkan!" Senlin continued. "I look weird, I get it! I just wanted to see what you'd do. Nice antlers by the way."

"Thanks, Senlin," Arkan said, still a little confounded.

"No problem. And call me Lin. Everyone does." Arkan nodded at this, sitting down.

"Don't worry about Lin, She does that to everyone she meets. The ones who insult her get a fist in the face," Wave spoke up. "And don't mind Shizi here," he said pointing to Xiaoshizi, "he doesn't talk much to anyone."

Arkan soon learned all about Yang and her friends. He learned that Wave considered himself to be an intellectual, and aspired to study the Grimm. He learned that Shizi was born outside the kingdoms, and was therefore suspicious of everything. He barely ever talked, communicating mostly with grunts and nods. That's why he always wore armor. Lin was born in Vacuo, and later moved to Vale because it had the best academies. Her mother was a mouse Faunus, and her father was a monkey Faunus, and by some remote chance she had inherited both of her parents' Faunus traits. She was very open about it, and was not ashamed or scared of anyone who discriminated against her. He also learned that she loved to climb, and her favorite food was cheese.

The five of them often sat together in the classes that they shared, and they sometimes took trips out into Vale, where Yang would show Arkan and her friends her favorite spots. Arkan learned that she had a taste for excitement, and she liked to roam the more dangerous neighborhoods, looking for 'adventure.' Once she even tried to get them into a night club.

The club was definitely in a shady part of the city. In was located underneath a strip of freeway that passed through downtown and there were several homeless denizens lurking around the area. The exterior of the club itself almost looked abandoned. Its walls were grimy and rusty, exposed pipes protruding from all sides. As Yang led them towards it, Arkan looked at it, unimpressed. "So, uh, Yang, why are we here? This place looks like crap."

Yang glared at him. "Well, I've heard that it's really fun, so that's why, Arkan!" she scolded. "Besides, none of us have ever been to one, so I decided, hey, why not?"

Wave piped in, "Actually Yang, my uncle in Vacuo owns one. When my parents forced me to visit them one summer, my annoying cousin Huo took me there all the time. Not a bad place, but he ruined it. He's kind of an asshole."

"Well then, _most_ of us haven't ever been to one. And if it was fun, Wave, all the more reason for us to get in!" Yang, said with exasperation.

Lin was still surveying the club's exterior, focusing on the bouncer that was leaning on the door. "I don't really think it will matter if it's fun or not. Because there's no way they're gonna let us in," she noted, pointing at him.

"Oh, he's no biggie," Yang laughed. "I'm sure he'll let us in! I can be persuasive."

"Oh, of course you can. You're about as subtle as a tornado," Wave said, rolling his eyes.

"Can we please just do something already?" Shizi grunted. Everyone was taken a bit aback, because he had not spoken all night. "I'm getting bored, and we've been standing here for like five minutes. If we're going in, let's go already!"

"Alright then, I guess we're going in," Arkan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well those guys are jerks!" she said as they walked away from the club, on their third attempt to get in.

"But why did we want to go in there anyway?" Shizi said, scratching his head. "There's just gonna be a bunch of flashing lights, and adults milling around. We can have just as much fun finding things that we can break."

"I want to get in _because_ they won't let us in!" Yang explained." It's the challenge. The harder it is to do something, the more rewarding it is when you finally do it! And anyway, Shizi, weren't you telling us all to go in like ten minutes ago?"

"No. I just wanted us to do something. And going in was better than standing around doing nothing," Shizi said, shaking his head.

"I see. I guess that…kinda makes sense, Yang," Arkan added. "But I still think we would have more fun climbing up buildings," He had become a lot more reckless since he had started hanging out with Yang. He didn't let himself get pushed around by anyone anymore, and he had become strong enough to defend himself.

"I second that," Lin sighed. Her ears started to twitch at the prospect.

"Really, guys? We did that last week, though." Wave pointed out. "It's getting pretty late, and we should get back to the school. Come on!"

"Aww, come on, it's not that late, Wave," Yang chastised. "We have at least another hour before we would be in trouble."

"Yeah well, some of us actually want to study and do well in school," Wave frowned, crossing his arms.

"All right, all right, keep your pants on, Wave," the other four said in unison, as they started back to Signal.


End file.
